Mapa Astral
by capuccinoecanela
Summary: A família Black tinha a beleza decadente que as instituições falidas costumam ter.


**Disclaimer:**Harry Potter não me pertence. A inspiração vem de inúmeros lugares, de tudo o que eu já li sobre a família Black, de livros, de séries. Os nomes dos minicontos seguem o esquema de um livro chamado O Castelo dos Destinos Cruzados do Italo Calvino. O trechinho de música é de Black do Pearl Jam.

* * *

**Mapa Astral**

_All the pictures have all been washed in black, tattooed everything  
All the love gone bad turned my world to black  
Tattooed all I see, all that I am, all I will be_

_

* * *

_

**a história dos ancestrais**

Os nomes dos Black são escolhidos de acordo com o lugar e com a constelação. Não que eles sejam necessariamente nomes de estrelas, mas há sempre uma relação. Depende do giro das estrelas no céu, e duas gerações podem ter uma mesma constelação, mas não podem ser gerações seguidas. As gerações nascem e morrem como cordões rompidos e todos os Black vão ao cemitério uma vez ao ano. Por vezes, as crianças são capazes de achar os próprios nomes escritos nas lápides sujas.

**a história dos que perderam o coração**

Em janeiro, Walburga começa a perder a audição, mas ela continua sabendo de tudo o que se passa ao seu redor. Ela sabe quando Bellatrix está em casa, ela sabe em que cômodo cada um está e ela sabe fingir que nada aconteceu. Como uma dama. Ela sente as vibrações dos passos no chão, ela aprende a descobrir pelos lábios o que os outros dizem, e ela começa a gritar com mais freqüência. É preciso ter disciplina para falar quando você não consegue escutar, e Walburga tem disciplina. Walburga sabe tudo o que se passa em Grimmauld Place e é uma pena que ela não saiba que Regulus vai morrer tão cedo. E quando ela finalmente descobre, fica imóvel, com a mão no coração, sentido a pele vibrar e imaginando o som das batidas desritmadas. Orion não fala, ele estranhamente é sempre calado e educado, como se soubesse o tempo todo de sua surdez. Como se soubesse que seu jeito de falar sem palavras a poupa do esforço da farsa. E talvez até saiba mesmo.

**a história dos condenados**

Sirius é a estrela mais brilhante da constelação de Orion.

Sirius tem a alma dos inconformados. Como algumas partículas que não obedecem às leis da física. Elas agem conforme as chances, o caos, a coincidência. Elas esbarram umas nas outras no meio do universo e geram _e__nergia_. Essa é a melhor coisa sobre o universo. É imprevisível, e é daí que surgem as estrelas mais brilhantes. Madame Pince soube, desde a primeira vez em que o viu, que Sirius tinha os olhos que as pessoas difíceis costumam ter. Às vezes lhe parece estranho que ele não odeie James, mas ele não é capaz de odiar alguém tão parecido consigo mesmo. Ele tem o desdém da mãe e James tem o desdém de Lily, e mesmo que eles não o tivessem, teriam tido um ao outro desde o primeiro momento. A inconformidade vem como um líquido amargo pela garganta e forma um nó que sufoca. Isolamento e autodestruição. Ele sente como se fosse explodir a qualquer momento, o tempo todo. O nome queimado na tapeçaria da família parece uma piada sobre sua alma em combustão.

Tio Alphard conta histórias às crianças quando a noite cai como uma guilhotina sobre suas cabeças. Histórias sobre como era bem sabido que seus antepassados guiavam suas barcas pelos rios e oceanos quando o mundo era ainda tão novo que carecia qualquer objeto que não fossem as constelações para traçarem seus caminhos. E mesmo quando os mapas e as bússolas foram inventados, os Black jamais deixaram de se guiar pelas estrelas e pela tradição.

Nas noites mais escuras, trouxas confundem a moto de Sirius com uma estrela cadente. Dizia-se que as estrelas cadentes cruzavam o céu para rasgar a noite com luz, mas na verdade só desejam morrer por terra.

Regulus segue todos os passos que deve seguir e Sirius segue todos os outros. Afastam-se cada vez mais com os anos. Quando criança, Sirius chorava durante a noite (ambos silencioso e silenciosa) ao pensar de novo e de novo e de novo em seus fracassos. E então no dia seguinte, ele seria capaz de acordar e de fingir sua indiferença habitual. Com o passar dos anos, parou de chorar e Walburga continuou gritando cada vez mais.

Você me amaria caso fôssemos trouxas?

Não seríamos nem um pouco diferentes se fôssemos trouxas. Há sempre a linhagem.

Mas você me amaria?

_Possivelmente._

_(Você me amaria se eu fosse como Regulus?)_

**a história dos cochichos de garotas nas noites de histórias do tio Alphard**

E às vezes Narcissa só observa. Os cíilos de Andrômeda são como uma revoada de borboletas amarelas.

(Narcissa não poderia imaginar que os anos acalmariam seus ânimos e que o convívio a faria acostumar-se a gostar de Lucius com a mesma calma com a qual tomou anos domando sua natureza selvagem, própria dos Black.)

**a história da torturadora de insetos**

Ao contrário do que pensariam num futuro longínquo, Bellatrix não tinha desde pequena as asas da loucura, ainda que tivesse certa tendência à obsessão. Não raro, era vista brincando com insetos no quintal – e parecia amar genuinamente todas as espécies dos bichos mais estranhos, pequenos e asquerosos que encontrava na grama mal aparada de Grimmauld Place.

E Bellatrix sempre soube tão mais sobre Voldemort do que ele seria capaz de lhe contar. Ela tem tanta sorte por tê-lo ao seu lado, ela pensa (e não percebe que talvez o correto seja justamente o contrário).

(Ao se casar com Rodolphus notaria com os olhos curiosos, conservados da infância, que havia sempre uma caravana de besouros onde quer que ele estivesse. Pensaria que era mesmo muita sorte não odiá-lo.)

Era a última noite em Hogwarts quando Bellatrix dançou.

Foi assaltada por movimentos solitários de uma dança quase apocalíptica, dando passos valsados sozinha na grama, um, dois, três, um, dois, três "_Uma mulher como eu, Sirius_," ela começou, olhando como sempre e para sempre para o céu, "_Uma mulher como eu não pode morrer_."

Bellatrix se parece com a morte e, um pouco antes de morrer, Bellatrix nota que a Morte se parece muito com ela.

Bellatrix estava ferida quando invadiu Grimmauld Place naquela noite. Sirius e ela estavam deitados na cama de Regulus, de lençóis de linho branco. Eram tão parecidos, que poderia pensar-se que eram a mesma pessoa, não fossem as pálpebras e os cílios que lhe separavam os corpos - estes últimos muito parecidos com um cortejo de patas de aranhas de tão negros e longos. "_Uma mulher como eu_," ela disse com lágrimas nos olhos e um sorriso senil, "_Uma mulher como eu não pode morrer, Sirius_", ela lhe falava. E foi depois de alguns minutos que um dos últimos vínculos da família Black foi rompido quando os dedos se separaram e Bella foi embora. Sirius a viu ir em uma vassoura, como uma bruxa de contos infantis trouxas, sem olhar pra trás, sem palavras de adeus, exatamente como ele tinha feito há muito, muito tempo - Sirius tinha a impressão de que vidas tinham se passado.

**a história dos marotos**

Ele percebe, depois de muito tempo, que foi Remus quem os manteve sempre sob controle. Caso só houvesse ele e James, nenhum deles teria agüentado. Pareceria a olhos estranhos que James e Sirius mantinham Remus vivo nas noites de lua cheia, quando na realidade acontecia justamente o contrário. Sirius e James jamais teriam conseguido sobreviver àqueles sete anos se Remus não estivesse lá para fazer com que eles ainda tivessem vontade de rir.

Muitos anos depois, quando a história do tal Harry Potter é só um conto de fadas contado pelas mães, Peter ainda é lembrado como um traidor. Parece um sonho muito distante que ele tenha sido grifinório e essa parte geralmente é omitida nos contos. Peter que sempre achou que não houvesse lugar no mundo pra ele. Peter que se arrependia de rir como um idiota no exato momento em que o fazia. Peter que se arrependia de não conseguir ultrapassar os próprios obstáculos. Peter que se arrependia de sua impulsividade e Peter que se arrependeu em sua morte. Pobre Peter, eu não teria metade de sua coragem.

E é no Três Vassouras, numa noite de guerra, que Sirius e James prometem um ao outro que morrerão rindo.

**a história da linhagem tecida em tapeçarias de de algemas invisíveis**

(Às vezes, Sirius não consegue deixar de achar que essa história de se parecer com os pais é muito idiota. Harry não lhe lembra Lily ou James, Harry não se parece com qualquer outra pessoa que ele já tenha visto. Aí ele se lembra de que ele tentou não se parecer com a sua própria família a vida toda, e que se isso fosse besteira, o nó em sua garganta se dissolveria. Sirius não percebe o quão diferente ele sempre foi e o quanto ele ainda vai ter que sofrer por isso. Sirius começa a se isolar novamente. E ninguém consegue entender que ele o faz porque sente que vai explodir em loucura. Harry não entende e Sirius fica feliz por isso. Isso significa que Harry é mais parecido com Lily e que vai sofrer menos. Ele não lamenta que a sua solidão tenha sido o preço de sua liberdade, mas o nó amargo continua aumentando mesmo assim.)

**outras histórias sobre a Morte**

E muitas décadas depois, com a morte do último Black, estaria enterrada toda a linhagem. E jamais se atreveria a surgir novamente sobre a terra uma família tão amaldiçoada pelo peso da tradição, da solidão e da infelicidade como a família Black.

* * *

**Nota:** Não sei se gosto, mas achei que deveria postar. Obrigada a Swiit por ter lido a primeira versão, por ter opinado e por estar sempre aí.


End file.
